Datas Tag
Data fertigt für Commander Maddox einen ausführlichen Bericht über alle seine Aktivitäten während eines vollen Tages an, mit besonderer Betonung seiner Beobachtungen zum Thema Freundschaft. An diesem Tag wollen auch Keiko und Miles heiraten und Data soll den Brautvater mimen. Außerdem kommt die vulkanische Botschafterin T'Pel mit einem geheimen Auftrag an Bord. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Um Commander Maddox bei seinen Foschungen zu unterstützen, fertigt Data einen genauen Bericht über alle seine Aktivitäten während eines Tages an. An diesem Tag wollen Keiko und Miles heiraten und Data soll dabei den Brautvater mimen. Doch Keiko sagt zum Ärger von Miles überraschend ab. Botschafterin T'Pel kommt an Bord und wird von Data zu Picard geleitet. Geordi überzeugt Data, dass die Hochzeit trotz der Absage stattfinden wird. Während Worf und er gemeinsam ein Hochzeitsgeschenk aussuchen, erwähnt dieser, dass auf Hochzeiten getanzt wird. Deshalb bittet Data Beverly, eine gute Stepptänzerin, ihm Tanzen beizubringen. Stepptanzen zu erlernen fällt ihm enorm leicht, den auf Hochzeiten üblichen Paartanz zu erlernen ist jedoch viel schwieriger, da er zunächst nicht Beverlys Füße beobachten kann. Data wird auf die Brücke gerufen, um eine taktische Analyse für einen Aufmarsch der Romulaner zu erstellen. Die Enterprise nimmt Kurs auf die neutrale Zone. Nach seinem Bericht wird er in seinem Quartier von O'Brien aufgesucht. Dieser überredet Data, nochmals mit Keiko zu sprechen. Keiko wird jedoch nur wütend, woraufhin Troi ihm rät, beide in Ruhe zu lassen. Da ruft ihn T'Pel und fragt nach den Verteidigungssystemen der Enterprise, zieht die Fragen jedoch zurück, als er sie darauf hinweist, Captain Picard davon zu unterrichten. Die Enterprise erreicht schließlich ihr Ziel und trifft dort auf einen Warbird. T'Pel beamt zu Verhandlungen hinüber, dabei verliert O'Brien jedoch ihr Transportersignal und sie dematerialisiert. Nach schwierigen Untersuchungen findet Data heraus, dass T'Pel von den Romulanern an Bord gebeamt wurde und sie nicht tot ist. Die Enterprise verfolgt und stellt den Warbird. Im Streitgespräch zwischen Picard und dem Kommandanten gibt sich T'Pel als Spionin zu erkennen, woraufhin die Enterprise wieder umkehrt. Die Hochzeit von Keiko und Miles findet nun doch statt. Data mimt den Brautvater und Picard vermählt das Paar. Anschließend übernimmt Data die Nachtschicht und beendet seinen Bericht an Maddox mit der Hoffnung, seine eigene Menschlichkeit zu finden. Langfassung Teaser: Absage der Hochzeit Data erklärt in seinem persönlichen Logbuch, dass er als Antwort auf die Anfrage von Commander Bruce Maddox des Daystrom-Instituts, ihm einen Bericht über all seine Aktivitäten zusenden wird. Dabei wird er besonders auf seine Wahrnehmungen von Freundschaft näher eingehen. Die Nachtschicht endet verfrüht und Data wird von Riker abgelöst, damit Data am Tage der Hochzeit seinen Vorbereitungen als 'Vater der Braut' besser nachkommen kann. Data besucht Keiko in ihrem Quartier, um sie zur Probe für ihre Hochzeit mit Miles O'Brien abzuholen. Jedoch weigert sie sich mitzugehen und will die Hochzeit absagen. Data fragt sie, warum sie das tun will und erfährt, dass sie die Hochzeit sehr belastet. Sie glaubt, dass es sie glücklich mache, die Hochzeit abzusagen. Sie vermutet außerdem, dass Miles ebenfalls erleichtert sein werde. Daher bittet sie Data, Miles die Nachricht mitzuteilen. Data schlussfolgert aus der Tatsache, dass Miles in der Vergangenheit wiederholt gesagt hatte, dass das Wichtigste für ihn ist, Keiko glücklich zu machen, dass die Absage der Hochzeit eine erfreuliche Nachricht ist und überbringt sie daher als gute statt als schlechte Nachricht. Chief O'Brien ist von der Absage allerdings sehr verärgert und verlässt den Raum, um mit Keiko darüber sprechen. Data ist über die Reaktion von O'Brien natürlich sehr verwundert, da er nicht versteht, wieso die Absage der Hochzeit keine gute Nachricht ist. Geordi verspottet daraufhin Data, indem er sagt, dass er in Zukunft besser die 'guten' Nachrichten überbringe. Akt I: Botschafterin T'Pel thumb|left|Die vulkanische Botschafterin T'Pel beamt sich an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] und wird von Data in Empfang genommen. Er bringt sie sofort zu Captain Picard. Auf dem Weg dorthin denkt Data über sein Verhältnis zu den Vulkaniern nach. Zwar ist er ihnen ähnlich, da seine Entscheidungen keinerlei emotionalen Einflüssen unterworfen sind, dennoch findet Data ihre strenge Philosophie sehr begrenzt. Im Bereitschaftsraum des Captains angekommen, stellt Picard Botschafterin T'Pel Commander Riker vor. Sie unterbricht Picard jedoch und bittet um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Wieder auf der Brücke bezeichnet Riker die Botschafterin als 'charmante' Frau. Data schlussfolgert aus dem Tonfall, dass dieser Kommentar ironisch gemeint gewesen ist, ist sich jedoch nicht sicher, da er große Probleme mit dem Konzept der Ironie hat. Data sucht Geordi auf, der gerade beim Schiffsfrisör ist, mit dem Geordi sich freundschaftlich neckt. Data hält Geordi für seinen besten Freund. Da er den richtigen Umgang mit freundschaftlichen Sticheleien noch nicht beherrscht, wagt er einen Versuch bei Geordi und bezeichnet ihn als Knalltüte. Geordi reagiert überrascht, doch nach Datas Erklärung ist er amüsiert und bittet Data nur, dies nicht bei Captain Picard zu versuchen. Weil Data O'Briens Reaktion immer noch nicht versteht, fragt er Geordi danach. Dieser antwortet, dass O'Brien überrascht war und er glaubt, dass Keiko die Hochzeit wahrscheinlich gar nicht absagen will, sondern nur 'kalte Füße' bekommen hat. Geordi ist sich sicher, dass Keiko ihre Meinung noch einmal ändern wird und rät Data, ein Hochzeitsgeschenk herauszusuchen. Daraufhin geht Data ein Geschenk aus der Datenbank heraussuchen, wo er Worf vorfindet, der auch ein Geschenk sucht. Data reflektiert über seine Beziehung zu Worf. Da sie beide von Sternenflottenoffizieren gefunden wurden und dennoch immer noch in gewisser Weise Fremde in der menschlichen Gesellschaft sind, sieht Data Worf als einen ihm verwandten Geist an. Data lässt sich beim Aussuchen des Geschenkes von Worf helfen. Im Gespräch erwähnt Worf, dass menschliche Bindungsrituale oftmals mit viel Reden, Tanzen und Weinen verbunden sind, weshalb Data über das Tanzen nachdenkt. Weil Doktor Crusher laut Dienstakte einmal den ersten Platz bei einem Stepptanz-Wettbewerb belegt hat, geht er daraufhin zur Krankenstation, auf der Beverly gerade die hochschwangere Lieutenant Francisca Juarez untersucht. Data bittet sie, ihm Tanzen beizubringen. Zuerst ist sie nicht von der Idee begeistert, da sie nicht wieder als "tanzender Doktor" verspottet werden möchte. Da Data ihr aber versichert, es niemandem zu erzählen, willigt sie schließlich ein. Auch über seine Beziehung zu Dr. Crusher macht Data sich so seine Gedanken. Zwar benötigt er ihre Hilfe praktisch nie, dennoch beobachtet er sie gerne und oft, da er viel von ihr im Bezug auf den Umgang mit Menschen gelernt hat. Captain Picard ruf Data auf die Brücke und bittet ihn um eine taktische Analyse der Situation entlang der neutralen Zone, er soll alle verfügbaren Daten heraussuchen und ihm dann im Bereitschaftsraum Bericht erstatten. Als Data nachfragt, ob er eine bestimmte Region besonders beachten soll, leitet er diese Frage durch einen Blick an Botschafterin T'Pel um, die den Kopf schüttelt, woraufhin Picard Datas Frage verneint. Daraufhin lässt Picard Kurs auf die Neutrale Zone setzen. Data sinniert darüber, dass es gut ist, dass er sich nicht durch Emotionen von seinen Pflichten ablenken lässt, andernfalls würde ihn eine plötzliche Kurskorrektur in Richtung der neutralen Zone sehr nervös machen. Noch darüber nachdenkend ist er überrascht, dass sein eigener Zeigefinder nervös auf die Konsole klopft. Akt II: Bauchgefühl Data erstattet den geforderten Bericht an Captain Picard und Botschafterin T'Pel. Er kommt zu dem Ergebnis, dass die Romulaner entlang der Neutralen Zone Stellung beziehen, um die Stärke der Föderation zu testen. Er sagt voraus, dass mit 90% Wahrscheinlichkeit dies auch weiterhin die Strategie der Romulaner sein wird. Als er später wieder in seinem Quartier ist, wo er seine Katze Spot füttert und streichelt, besucht ihn Chief O'Brien sichtlich beunruhigt. Data hat gelernt, dass man sich Freunden in Sorge zuwenden muss, um ihnen ein gutes Gefühl zu geben. Deshalb bietet er Chief O'Brien etwas zu Trinken, einen bequemeren Stuhl und sogar klassische Musik zu spielen an. Dies lehnt O'Brien jedoch alles ab. Mit einiger Mühe sich zu überwinden, fragt er schließlich, ob Data noch einmal mit Keiko sprechen würde, um sie zu überzeugen, die Hochzeit nicht abzusagen. Obwohl er zunächst nicht weiß, was er sagen wird, stimmt er zu, es zu versuchen. Er nimmt an, dass sie vielleicht bei ihrer Analyse der Situation einen Fehler begangen hat. Da sie bei ihrem letzten Treffen sehr ruhig und rational zu sein schien, vermutet Data, dass sie einer nochmaligen objektiven Analyse der Situation offen gegenüber stehen wird. Als er sie im Arboretum besucht und sie nicht glücklicher zu sein scheint, erklärt ihr Data seine Argumentation, woraufhin sie wütend wird und ihn bittet zu gehen. Da Data wiederum verwirrt ist, bittet er Counselor Troi um Rat, die Freundin, die ihm am geheimnisvollsten bleibt, da ihre Aufgaben und Pflichten sich auf ihr Verständnis und ihre Wahrnehmung von Gefühlen beziehen, welche Data nicht hat. Er hat versucht die Variablen einer erfolgreichen Ehe zu ermitteln und hat dazu Literatur von verschiedensten Spezies gelesen, was ihn aber bei seinem Verständnisproblem nicht weiter geholfen hat. Sie gibt ihm den Rat, dass auch als Freund in diesem Fall der beste Beistand darin besteht, die Beteiligten allein zu lassen. Im weiteren Gespräch erwähnt Deanna, dass miteinander alt zu werden ein wesentlicher Aspekt der Ehe ist. Dies überrascht Data, denn er hatte für sich nie ausgeschlossen, einmal zu heiraten, da er davon überzeugt ist, einer Partnerin etwas bieten zu können. Alt werden könne er jedoch nicht. Sehr überrascht aber auch sehr erfreut setzt sich Deanna zu ihm hinüber und beruhigt ihn, dass er einer Partnerin wirklich viel zu bieten habe. Data wird von Botschafterin T'Pel in ihr Quartier gerufen. Dort befragt sie ihn nach Informationen zu den Verteidigungssystemen der Enterprise. Data sagt der Botschafterin, dass er alle Anfragen nach geheimen Informationen, genau wie der Schiffscomputer, dem Captain melden müsse, woraufhin sie ihre Anfrage widerruft und behauptet, dass sie nur seine Sicherheitsmechanismen überprüfen wollte. Er darf wieder gehen und sinniert wieder über menschliche Intuition. Er ist misstrauisch wegen der Anfrage, muss aber annehmen, dass die Botschafterin als Vulkanierin die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Er wünscht sich 'gesunden Menschenverstand', um sich der Richtigkeit seiner Analyse sicherer zu sein. Akt III: Tanzunterricht Nach diesem Gespräch geht Data zum Holodeck, wo ihm Doktor Crusher Stepptanzen beibringt. Er lernt auch die kompliziertesten Schritte in kürzester Zeit, woraufhin er sich jetzt gut auf die Hochzeit vorbereitet fühlt. Als sie erfährt, dass er sich für den Hochzeitstanz vorbereiten möchte, beginnen sie noch einmal von vorn mit klassischem Paartanz, was ihm extrem schwer fällt, da er ihre Füße nicht beobachten kann. Als sie ihm erlaubt, beim Tanzen die Füße zu beobachten, macht er dort auch langsam Fortschritte. Als der Doktor dann auf die Krankenstation gerufen wird, da die Wehen bei Lieutenant Francisca Juarez jetzt im Abstand von 1 Minute kommen, kreiert sich Data ein Hologramm, mit dem er noch weiter übt. Zurück auf der Brücke erzählt Riker gerade einigen Crewmitgliedern eine Anekdote. Data ist fasziniert von Commander Rikers lockerer Art, von seinem Humor. Er vermutet, dass beides zu seiner Beliebtheit in der Besatzung, und auch zu seinem Erfolg bei Frauen beiträgt. Ob es eine Verbindung zwischen Humor und Sex gibt, möchte Data deshalb in Zukunft erforschen. Als die Enterprise ''die gewünschten Koordinaten erreicht, wird Picard gerufen. Picard und Botschafterin T'Pel betreten daraufhin die Brücke. Beim Scannen der Neutralen Zone wird dort ein romulanischer Warbird entdeckt. Es wird gelber Alarm gegeben, was mit einen Seitenblick der Botschafterin kommentiert wird, und der Warbird wird gerufen. Die reine Textantwort besagt, dass der Warbird sich zu den verabredeten Koordinaten begibt, woraufhin Picard befiehlt in die Neutrale Zone zu fliegen. Dort angekomen lässt Picard roten Alarm ausgeben, was von der Botschafterin mit einem langen Blick kritisiert wird. Picard versichert ihr daraufhin, dass keiner aus seiner Crew die Romulaner provozieren werde. Die Botschafterin befiehlt die Position zu halten und einen Kanal zum Warbird [[IRW Devoras|''Devoras]] zu öffnen. Im Gespräch mit dem Kommandör des romulanischen Schiffs, Admiral Mendak, sagt T'Pel, dass es keine Vorgaben für ein Treffen 'dieser Art' gibt. Sie einigen sich darauf, dass sie auf das romulanische Schiff beamt. Picards Sicherheitsbedenken findet sie unlogisch und bittet ihn darum, einfach ihre Befehle auszuführen. Picard gibt O'Brien den Befehl das Beamen der Botschafterin vorzubereiten. Beim Beamen geht etwas schief und das Transportersignal der Botschafterin geht verloren. O'Brien meldet, dass die Botschafterin tot ist. Akt IV: Ermittlungen Im Transporterraum erstattet Chief O'Brien Picard und Data Bericht über den Hergang des Unfalls. Data ergänzt, dass ein derartiger Unfall noch nie vorgekommen ist und die Sicherungsmechanismen genau solchen Unfällen vorbeugen sollen. Außerdem kann Geordi keinerlei Anzeichen für eine Fehlfunktion des Transporters feststellen. Dennoch veranlasst Picard eine Ebene-1-Diagnose aller Transporter. Doktor Crusher hat zwar auf der Plattform organische Überreste gefunden, leider jedoch nicht genug, um eine Autopsie durchzuführen. Der Captain wird von Admiral Mendak gerufen und Picard erklärt ihm, dass ein Transporterunfall vorgefallen ist, bei dem die Botschafterin umgekommen ist. Mendak glaubt ihm nicht und wirft Picard vor er spiele ihm nur etwas vor, da die Föderation gar keine Normalisierung der Situation mit den Romulanern möchte. Picards Angebot, selbst die Verhandlungen zu übernehmen, wird abgelehnt mit der Begründung, dass die Romulaner explizit nur mit T'Pel verhandeln wollten. Beide Schiffe fliegen anschließend in Richtung ihres jeweiligen Territoriums. Picard beauftragt Data mit der Untersuchung des merkwürdigen Unfalls, da er sich weigert zu glauben, dass es sich um einen einfachen Transporterunfall gehandelt hat. Data ermittelt und verwendet dabei dieselben Mittel wie Sherlock Holmes, die verfügbaren Beweise genau zu untersuchen und daraus Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen, auch wenn die Schlussfolgerungen unwahrscheinlich scheinen. Data bittet Doktor Crusher, die Überreste der Botschafterin mit früheren Transportaufzeichnungen zu vergleichen. Dabei stellt sie fest, dass die Überreste nur repliziert sind. Da eine entsprechende Mutation vom Transporterlog widerlegt wird, ergibt sich nur die Schlussfolgerung, dass die Überreste nicht von T'Pel stammen. Data trägt Picard seine Ergebnisse vor, dass die Botschafterin durch ein zweites Transportersignal weggebeamt wurde und die replizierten Überreste einen Transporterunfall nur vortäuschen sollten, was bedeutet, dass die Botschafterin von den Romulanern entführt wurde. Data denkt über möglicher Reaktionen des Captains nach. Er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass es am sichersten und logischsten wäre, Meldung beim Sternenflottenkommando zu machen und auf weitere Instruktionen zu warten. Gleichzeitig sagt er aber vorher, dass Picard wahrscheinlich anders handelt. Picard befiehlt die Verfolgung und das Besetzen der Kampfstationen. Dort angekommen stellt Picard Mendak zur Rede, der behauptet, dass niemand auf seinem Schiff gefangen gehalten wird. Ein weiterer Warbird enttarnt sich und Mendak versucht Picard zu überzeugen, in den Föderationsraum zurückzukehren. Dieser bleibt hart und besteht darauf, dass die Botschafterin freigelassen wird. Mendak holt T'Pel auf die Brücke, welche sich als Subcommander Selok und als romulanische Spionin zu erkennen gibt. Somit hat Picard keinen Grund mehr in der neutralen Zone zu sein und fliegt zurück in den Föderationsraum. Epilog: Hochzeit Data besucht Keiko noch einmal im Arboretum und erfährt, dass die Hochzeit nun doch stattfindet, was ihn erneut verwirrt. Bei der Trauung führt er Keiko ihrem Bräutigam zu. Die Hochzeit von Miles und Keiko findet im Zehn Vorne statt, und beide werden von Captain Picard getraut. Beim Beobachten der Hochzeit sinniert Data über sein Verständnis von menschlichen Gefühlen. Er begreift viele Gefühle noch nicht vollständig, wie Wut, Hass oder Rache, aber er versteht das Bedürfnis geliebt zu werden und Freundschaft. Seine Tanzstunden machen sich beim Brauttanz bezahlt, denn er führt Keiko sehr elegant und gekonnt über das Parkett. Nach der Feier, auf der Suche nach Dr. Crusher, trifft Data auf Captain Picard, der auf der Krankenstation das neugeborene Baby von Lieutenant Francisca Juarez besucht, das geboren worden ist, als der Enterprise die Vernichtung gedroht hat. Versonnen betrachten beide das Wunder des Lebens. Data beendet seinen Bericht an Bruce Maddox, als er die Nachtwache auf der Enterprise übernimmt und offensichtlich ein Tag vergangen ist. Er zieht das Resümee, dass Menschlichkeit nicht dadurch definiert ist, dass man aus Fleisch und Blut besteht, sondern dass es die Art des Fühlens, Denkens und Handelns ausmacht. Deswegen ist er optimistisch, auch irgendwann seine eigene Menschlichkeit zu entdecken. Bis dahin wird er weiterhin versuchen, mehr zu werden als das, was er ist. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Die gesamte Folge, vor allem die Hochzeitsrede von Picard, ist eine Anspielung auf . Eine weitere Hommage an die Originalserie ist der Murasaki-Quasar, der aus abgeleitet ist, wo man eine Region Murasaki 312 untersucht. Bruce Maddox, an den die Botschaft über Datas Tagesablauf gerichtet ist, versuchte in der Folge , den Androiden von der Enterprise versetzen zu lassen, um ihn zu demontieren. Während der Handlungsstrang mit dem romulanischen Überläufer bereits im ersten Entwurf des Drehbuchs vorhanden war, enthielt er an anderen Stellen Details, welche in der letztendlichen Episode nicht auftauchen. Dazu gehören : * Die erste Szene sollte zeigen, dass Riker die letzte Nacht im Quartier eines niederrangigen Besatzungsmitglieds verbracht hatte. * Die Frau, die heiraten sollte, sollte ursprünglich Jean heißen, und es wird angedeutet, dass auch Riker eine Affäre mit ihr hatte. * Datas Katze sollte Scruffy heißen. * Es sollte eine Szene geben, in der O'Brien betrunken ist. * Die Tanzszene sollte eine Hommage an John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever sein. * T'Pel sollte ursprünglich Targon heißen. * Geordi sollte sich in der Frisör-Szene Dreadlocks machen lassen, um attraktiver auf Frauen zu wirken. * Data und Geordi schenken dem Paar einen Toaster. Produktionsnotizen Am Anfang der vierten Staffel wurde eine „junge, weibliche Darstellerin“ angekündigt, die „eine Freundin von Data“ werden sollte. In dieser Episode hatte sie ihren ersten Auftritt: Spot. Gates McFadden hat die Choreografie für die Tanzszenen geschrieben, deswegen ist auch Dr. Crusher als Tanzlehrerin von Data zu sehen. Diese Episode markiert den ersten Auftritt von Keiko O'Brien in Star Trek. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Quellenangaben en:Data's Day (episode) es:Data's Day fr:Data's Day (épisode) it:Una giornata di Data (episodio) ja:ヒューマン・アンドロイド・データ（エピソード） nl:Data's Day pl:Data's Day sv:Data's Day Kategorie:Episode (TNG)